Confusion and Confession
by NatashaTeenTitan
Summary: When a simple attempt to make Robin enjoy his birthday goes terribly wrong, there is utter love-struck mayhem. Can the Titans remain friends? Or will the bitter truth tear them apart? RobinStarfire. Please R&R.
1. A Not So Happy Birthday

This is a re-post. I decided the first time I posted this, it died. So I chose to post it again. I hope you like it, I worked really hard on it. Personally, I think the second chapter is better than the first, so be sure to review so I can know if you like it! Hehe. I just LURVE writing humor fics… Anyway, peace!

**Confusion and Confession**

_When a simple attempt to make Robin enjoy his birthday goes terribly wrong, there is utter love-struck mayhem. Can the Titans remain friends? Robin/Starfire. Please R&R._****

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **Do we REALLY need to go trough this? On fanfiction. net, of all places!?

**Confusion and Confession**

****

Robin looked up and jumped back with a small shout of surprise. Beast Boy's nose was about half an inch from Robin's, and a DVD was hovering above their heads.

"Beast Boy, for the last time," Robin growled, pushing Beast Boy away, "it's Valentine's day and I, for one, WANT TO HAVE SOME PEACE AND QUIET!"

"But… but…"

"No. I don't want to hear it. Get out of my room. NOW."

Beast Boy was just about to step into the hall, when he looked over his shoulder with wide, pleading eyes. "But –"

"NOW!" Robin chucked a random item at Beast Boy. That random item happened to be his birderang. Beast Boy ran away screaming.

Robin sighed heavily and flopped backwards onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling for a long time, before there was a light knock on the door.

"Beast Boy, for that last time…" he began instantly.

"Robin, it's Raven," Raven said through the door.

"Oh." Robin didn't know whether to feel relieved or irritated. "Come in then, I guess."

The door opened and Raven stepped inside. She blinked. "You spent an hour in here in the dark?" she said.

"Yeah. But I doubt that's why you came here – to check if I had the lights on."

"You're right." Raven leaned against the wall. She studied her nails, flicking down one finger as she counted down from five. "Five… four… three… two… one…"

"ATTENTION ROBIN!" Cyborg's voice boomed over the intercom.

"My work here is done," Raven said lazily, and strode out.

Robin sat in his room, waiting for more. What was going on?

"ATTENTION ROBIN!"

"WHAT!?" he shouted at the top of his lungs, feeling aggravated.

"IT IS MOVIE NIGHT! THAT MEANS THAT YOU NEED TO **_GET IN YOUR SEAT RIGHT NOW!!!_**"

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Not likely." He got up and locked the door. "Let me sulk in peace." He turned and sat back down on the bed. He knew sooner or later they would get that door open – whether Raven unlocked it with her powers or Cyborg knocked it down or Starfire blew it up with her starbolts – and they would drag him out of his room to be with them. But he also knew he wouldn't go without a fight.

What caught him by surprise is they tried to make a truce first.

* * *

Robin was hiding under his bed, waiting for them to come, when there was a knock on the door. "Robin, it is I, Starfire." 

Robin shrunk back deeper into the shadows of his bed. "Go away," he whispered, his eyes locked on the door.

"Please, I wish to speak to you."

"No. Go away." He winced. For some reason he always hated being cold towards Starfire but sometimes he couldn't help it.

"But Robin… we only wish to –"

"I SAID go away," he told her, his voice rising. "I know what you guys want to do, so just do it without me, okay!?"

"Robin… do not force us to…"

"You wouldn't hurt me," he stated icily, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath, remembering when he had been forced to fight them because he had been Slade's apprentice.

"But…"

"GO AWAY." He rolled over so that his back faced the door and curled up in a ball. He wanted to shut out all of the bad memories… all of the pain. He listened carefully, almost expecting her to continue her instance, but she didn't speak again.

And then it happened.

They brought the door crashing down and dragged him out from under the bed.

"Come on Robin!" Beast Boy pleaded. "It'll be fun!"

"NO!" Robin cried, fighting to get back to his bed, find something to grab on to. Cyborg held him back by grabbing hold of Robin's cape.

"Robin," Starfire began, reaching out to him.

"I… SAID… NO!" Robin cried, slipping out of his cape. Cyborg held the cape and stared at it.

"Uh…"

Robin stood there panting, glaring at each of them in turn. Without his cape he looked strange, so, even though they wanted to bow their heads in regret, they stared.

"Get out. I just want to be alone today. Is that so hard to understand?"

"But it's your BIRTHDAY, MOVIE NIGHT, and VALENTINES DAY," Beast Boy said, folding his arms and scowling.

Robin hustled them all out of his room. Just before he shut the door, he hung his head and said, very quietly, "That's exactly the reason I want to be alone."

SHOOM.

The door closed.

* * *

"Starfire, you know flowers aren't going to make him come out, right?" Beast Boy said. Starfire stood in the center of the room, tenderly wrapping up a bouquet out of strange, large-leaved flowers. Beast Boy leaned in to get a better look, and Starfire snatched them away. She clutched them so tightly one stem snapped and a tiny flower fluttered to the floor. 

"NO! Do not breathe in the pollen!" she cried.

"Why not?"

"Because it is a special Tamaranian flower that makes a certain person easily… what is the word? Oh yes. Persuaded. Persuaded for a certain amount of time."

"Uh…"

"It will make Robin listen to us," she said. "Or… listen to me, rather."

"Why just you?"

Starfire sighed. "The pollen infatuates a person for a limited amount of time."

"Meaning?"

"It means the flower's smell will make Robin fall in love for a little while," Cyborg said off-handedly, not taking his eyes off of the paper.

"Isn't that illegal on your planet or something?" Beast Boy asked, looking confused.

"Well, yes…" Starfire said, avoiding his gaze. "But I am not on my home planet anymore." She smiled.

"Wow, Star, I never knew you could work up the guts to do that," Beast Boy said.

"I can," she said, shrugging.

"Well, go knock him dead," Beast Boy said, flopping back on the couch.

"Why would I -?"

"It's a figure of speech," Raven said monotonously. "It means go get him."

"Oh." She looked at her flowers. "Then 'knock him dead' I shall."

* * *

"Robin?" 

Robin was in the bathroom with the door locked, hoping that the hot bathwater would take his mind off of his birthday. He heard Starfire knock and call, but he ignored her as best he could.

"Robin? If you do not answer I shall enter," she warned.

Robin rolled his eyes and sank deeper into the foamy water. "Go right on ahead," he muttered. "You did worse earlier."

He heard the door whoosh open.

* * *

Starfire stepped timidly into the room. She glanced around the room and noticed the door to the bathroom was shut. She guessed he was in there and, not wanting to disturb him any further, set the flowers on the bed next to his clothes. She smiled, and slowly backed out of the room. 

Her plan would be in effect very, very soon.

* * *

Finally Robin could stand the silence of the bathroom no more and got out of the tub. When he entered his bedroom, not only were his clothes waiting for him, but so was a bunch of flowers. Robin ignored them until he was dressed again, then picked them up inquisitively. He shifted the leaves around, curious. "What on earth…?" 

He looked around, then sat down with the strange flowers. He set them down a moment and stared at them. He tilted his head to one side, curious. Finally, he sighed, picked the flowers back up, and studied them. Why on earth would Starfire want to give him FLOWERS after he had been so cruel?

He slowly brought them up to his face and took a deep breath. They smelled very sweet, so sweet, in fact, he had a small coughing spell after smelling them. He set them back down and coughed one final time. "Ah… that's strong…" he wheezed. He suddenly felt so very dizzy… He stumbled around a moment, then leaned against the wall to catch his breath. His life flashed before his eyes.

No wait.

STARFIRE was flashing before his eyes. Several different images… were passing by in rapid succession. Kitten's prom… hugging Terra… force-feeding Beast Boy the Pudding of Sadness… meditating beside Raven… playing volleyball on the roof… popping out of her transformation cocoon… fighting with her older sister… swooning over Aqualad…

Robin shook his head, but it only made him even dizzier. "Ugh," he groaned. _What's happening to me?_

He coughed and stumbled over to his bed, where he lay down and closed his eyes, waiting for this strange sensation to pass.

Starfire laughing at one of Beast Boy's jokes… insisting Robin and Cyborg stop fighting… giggling at Larry's frenzied antics… slurping down a bottle of mustard… dropping her guard and telling Robin to blow her to bits if he wished… plunging through Warp's time portal… attacking Plasmus… grabbing Robin's hand and lifting him out of danger's way… telling Fang to "get his legs off her boy…" Starfire trying cotton candy and finding she liked it… asking innocently what certain words meant… watching "Wicked Scary" and hiding behind Robin's cape… catching Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg's puppet bodies while she herself was in Raven's body… her pale face when she found out about Terra's betrayal…

Several more images plunged on through his mind, before finally it ended. Robin didn't dare open his eyes a moment, but then slowly he lifted his eyelids – which felt as if they weighed half a ton. He stared at the ceiling, breathing slowly.

"What was that?" he asked aloud to no one in particular.

The intercom crackled to life. Starfire's voice echoed through his room.

"Robin, please join us. We are sad without you…"

"AND BRING A GOOD ATTITUDE!" bellowed Beast Boy.

Robin felt his body go numb. His dizziness returned, and he felt the strangest sensation in the pit of his stomach. It was like… butterflies. He felt light-headed. Almost sickeningly so… He stood up, finding that he could not deny Starfire of her simple request…

He headed to the living room, astonished at his own lack of willpower. He stepped into the room, head hung. He sighed heavily. "Here I am," he grumbled. "Let's get this over with…"

Starfire floated up and grabbed his hand, dragging him up to the table. Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg were grinning and acting like idiots. Beast Boy was even blowing on a noisemaker.

"Look, I want to just go through this like a civilized person…" Robin muttered, ignoring the hot, prickling feeling that came from Starfire's touch. "No singing, at the very least."

"I can live with that," said Raven, and chucked her party hat across the room. Beast Boy's face fell.

Starfire looked wounded. "You… do not wish to engage in the annual day of birth celebration?"

Robin blinked and looked up at her crestfallen face. His stomach clenched tightly, and it hurt. He frowned. "Well…" he said thoughtfully, averting his eyes. "I guess… it would be alright… if you really want to…"

Starfire grinned at him. "Glorious!" she laughed, hugging him.

He felt a foreign heat creep up his face. He could sense it instantly – he was blushing. "Uh… right… Star…"

Cyborg smiled and hurried to stifle a snort.

"WHAT!?" Robin shouted instantly. "YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!? I DIDN'T WANNA COME OUT HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"But you did," Raven pointed out.

"You're point?"

"You CHOSE to come out here. Why?"

Robin blinked. "Um… well… I don't know why. Probably because you were going to get me sooner or later anyway…"

"Sure," Raven sighed. "Look, are we gonna do the whole birthday think or what?"

"Yeah, okay…" Robin muttered.

And they trudged through the whole thing – Starfire's singing, half-eaten and overly-frosted cake, hurriedly wrapped presents, sincerely cheesy valentine cards, balloons that made Beast Boy's hair stand on end, stale chocolates, and, finally, one of Beast Boy's horror movies.

It wasn't scary.

"Are we done now?" Robin asked loudly, leaning against Starfire. She was fiddling with the hem of his cape, looking bored.

"I don't know," Beast Boy snapped. "Are we?"

"What's this?" Raven whispered, reaching down and picking up a tiny flower that lay on the floor. "A flower?" She looked around. "Must have fallen out of one of the bouquets." She sniffed it. She was about to set it down, when she lapsed into a coughing fit.

"Raven! Are you okay?" Beast Boy cried, looking alarmed. He jumped over the back of the couch and ran over to her.

Raven sank to her knees, coughing so hard her face turned red. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg rushed over, looking concerned. They sank to her side, and Cyborg patted her shoulder. She stopped coughing, and lay down on the floor.

"So dizzy…" she murmured. "My poor head…" She squeezed her eyes shut and clutched her face, bringing her knees up to her chest.

"Raven? Raven, what's wrong?"

After one final cough and a long pause, Raven sat up slowly, her eyes wide. "Nothing… Nothing, I think I feel better now. That was weird… I wonder…"

Beast Boy picked up the flower and turned it every which way. Shrugging, he tossed it into a candle burning nearby. It caught ablaze, and Robin could smell its faint aroma all the way across the room. He gasped. He knew that smell…

Everyone started coughing, clutching the person closest to them. Robin and Raven recovered first, quickly followed by Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. For a moment they just sat there, staring at each other, and then it happened.

They all exploded. No, not literally – it was an emotional explosion.

Raven threw herself at Cyborg, who threw himself at Starfire. She screamed and buried her face in Robin's chest. Cyborg instantly started shouting at Robin, a stream of indecipherable curse words and threats and hates, and Robin found himself shouting back, holding Starfire as if she were a small child. Beast Boy was holding on to the hem of Raven's cloak for dear life, blubbering several confessions at once. She was shouting at him and trying to gain Cyborg's attention at the same time, so it sounded something like this: "BEAST BOY GET OFF ME! CYBORG, I – BEAST BOY! I SAID GET… CYBORG! WAIT! I HAVE TO… GET OFF OF ME, WILL YOU!? CYBORG…"

The entire room was filled with shouts. Cyborg was shouting something about Robin stealing Starfire, and Robin was shouting back about how he did no such thing and that Cyborg didn't like Starfire as much as he thought he did… And then there was the Raven – Beast Boy squabble. Beast Boy wanted Raven's attention badly, and Raven was too busy tugging on Cyborg's arm to notice much other than that Beast Boy was delaying her desperate need to tell Cyborg she liked him…

It was utter chaos.

Raven had given up Beast Boy all together, and was now screaming in Cyborg's ear. "WILL YOU PAY ATTENTION TO ME!?!?"

"STARFIRE LIKES ME AND YOU KNOW IT!" Cyborg bellowed at Robin.

Robin hugged the weeping Starfire tighter. "IF SHE LIKES YOU THEN WHY IS SHE CRYING!?"

"I LIKE ROBIN!" Starfire shrieked. "LEAVE ME ALONE PLEASE!"

"RAVEN! RAVEN, PLEASE!" Beast Boy wailed, kneeling at her feet.

She kicked him out of her way and was trying to shake Cyborg to the point he would talk to her. "CYBOOOOOOOOOORG!"

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU, RAVEN!" Cyborg shouted at her. "ROBIN, LET STARFIRE GO!"

"SHE WON'T LET GO OF _ME_!" Robin insisted at the top of his lungs. "THERE'S NOTHING EITHER OF US CAN DO ABOUT IT SO LET ME BE!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU – RAVEN! LET ME ALONE, WILL YOU!?"

"I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT!" Raven screamed back, stamping her foot and smashing Beast Boy's fingers.

Beast Boy howled in pain. "RAVEN! THAT HURT! ALL I WANT IS A LITTLE OF YOUR TIME…"

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY LONGER!" Robin shouted. He jerked to his feet so suddenly Starfire was unsettled. She hit the floor with a faint thud and she stared, wide-eyed at Robin. "I'M OUT OF HERE!" And with that, he turned on his heel and marched into his room. He threw himself on his bed, listening to the muffled sounds of battle outside his door.

"Happy birthday," he said loudly and bitterly to the wall. He folded his arms, huffing, and pulled his knees to his chest. "To nobody."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Ahem. Yes, this is NOT my best writing, but it's far from my worst. For some reason writing this argument makes me crack up... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. Please reveiw. 


	2. Kissed

Hey there! Here's the second chapter! Hope you like it! But before you read I have a few things to say.

One, I HAVE NEVER kissed before in my entire life, and of that I'm proud. There WILL be a kiss scene, and I want to tell you that everything said was interpreted from stuff I've read and heard. Okay? Okay.

Two, the characters are a little OOC here, but that's sort of appropriate considering what they're going through. Uhm… yeah.

Three, review or… um… I shall be sad? o.O

****

**Confusion and Confession**

_It seems the pollen's effects last longer than expected. How will the love-struck Titans deal with a crime-free day all alone with each other?_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **Dude, like… I, like, TOTALLY don't own the Titans, dude… Um… Peace out.

**Confusion and Confession**

****

Robin must have fallen asleep because when he opened his eyes the noise had died down outside and the sun had set completely. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, yawning.

"Robin! You have awoken! Glorious!"

Robin jumped and fell right off the bed. Groaning, he sat up and stared, wide-eyed, at the figure on his sheets.

"Starfire?" he squeaked. "What are you doing in here!?"

She looked rather guilty as she squirmed about on the bed. "I do not know… I just came."

Robin smiled at her, and once again felt the wobbly sensation in the pit of his stomach. He shook his head stubbornly. "Starfire, I need to ask you something."

"Anything," she whispered.

"Those flowers did something to me. They did something to all of us. What did you do, Star? I can't stand it anymore!"

"Those flowers," she said softly, brows furrowed, "are a special type of flower on Tamaran. It is against the law to use them there, but not here. So I thought that I could use them, just once, to get you to be happy… Why weren't you happy, Robin? Is there something about your birthday I should know?"

"I'll tell you after you finish telling me," Robin said firmly.

She nodded. "Very well. Those flowers infatuate people for a limited amount of time. The 'smeller' falls in love with the 'giver.'"

"That's why I…" Robin began, but quickly stopped himself. He wouldn't say it. He wouldn't. He shook his head. "But that doesn't explain why everyone attacked each other when the flower hit the flame."

"They got confused. They did not know who the 'giver' was. So they chose someone they already have an emotional attachment with." She smiled, bowing her head and tenting her fingers. It wasn't until later she realized she had revealed her deepest secret in that statement.

"This isn't good," Robin breathed.

"But what about your birthday?" she persisted.

"Right. Um… well…" Robin thought about it a moment, then said, very slowly, "I don't really know why I don't like my birthday. I guess it just seems like a giant shove ahead or something. I don't know…"

Starfire smiled. "That is alright. You can figure it out and tell me later if you wish."

"Thanks, Star."

There was a pause.

"Now get back to your OWN bed."

* * *

Robin woke the next morning to find with relief Starfire had, indeed, taken his advice and gone back to her own room. He sat up, sighing, and massaged his forehead. He felt heavy somehow… soiled. He decided to take a shower to clear his thoughts before he joined the team again.

Roughly five minutes later he stood in the shower, feeling the hot, steaming water pound against his head. He just stood there, unmoving, head bowed and eyes closed. One could have mistaken him for sleeping, but he was just deep in thought. Very deep in thought.

The pollen mishap was over, he was sure of it. Everyone had only taken a little whiff… not enough to make them fall in love for a YEAR, right? Right. It was over. But how would the Titans approach each other now? They had all been screaming their hearts out last night, and it probably wouldn't be easy for them to redeem themselves. They had been awfully cruel towards each other.

But then again… Robin still felt some sort of hold over him. Starfire kept bursting into his thoughts every five seconds. Could it be that the pollen's effects were still lingering? Could it be that the Titans still under its hold?

Well, if that was the case, Robin no longer felt secure in the tower. Cyborg was after his blood, he was sure of it, and Starfire was probably going to make it worse just by breathing.

Whichever way it went – the pollen still working or no – it was going to be a long day.

Sighing, Robin turned off the shower.

* * *

Robin strode down the hall towards the living room a short while afterwards with his head flooded with thoughts of Starfire. It irritated him greatly, but no matter how hard he tried he could not banish the thoughts from trickling into his brain. As if that wasn't frustrating enough, part of him actually enjoyed this wild obsession. The slightest thought of her would make him shiver, or his heart would stop, or something of the sort, so he was having small heart-attacks every thirty seconds. It made his head spin. Did he hate it, or did he love it? A conundrum, perhaps… an enigma of emotion? Pfft…

Finally he came up with one slightly irrelevant conclusion: If he saw Starfire when he walked into the living room, his head would explode.

He stepped through the door, taking a deep breath, and found with relief that Starfire had not woken up yet.

The scene he was greeted with upon entering the living room was a comical yet depressing one. Beast Boy stood behind Raven, massaging her shoulders while she sat on the couch, staring dreamily at Cyborg, who was busy writing love notes to Starfire. No one said a word as they continued on this way, and Robin got the inkling they had not heard him come in at all.

It was then he decided that the pollen had, indeed, not worn off one bit. Everyone was still head-over-heels in love with a teammate, including Robin himself.

But before he had time to mull over this problem, Cyborg caught sight of him.

"Robin!" he called. "Come here! I need to talk to you!"

Warily, Robin made his way over to where Cyborg was sitting. The memory of their argument last night was still fresh in his mind, so he kept his guard up.

"Cyborg?"

"Robin," Cyborg sighed, shaking his head sadly. "I wanted to talk to you about last night."

"What about it?" Robin hissed, suddenly feeling rather panicky – like a deer standing frozen in the middle of the road as it's bathed in an oncoming car's headlights.

"Well, what you said… What _I_ said… It was utterly barbaric. Childish, even. I don't know what came over us."

Robin raised an eyebrow, suspicious. "What are you getting at?"

"We were both total idiots," said Cyborg. He held out a hand. "Truce?"

Robin blinked. Truce!? Was he _kidding_!? But Robin couldn't bring himself to argue, so he shook Cyborg's hand good-naturedly. "Truce."

Cyborg smirked. "Sucker!" he crowed, and stood up, his hand still clasped tightly over Robin's.

Robin's eyes widened as Cyborg began to turn, swinging Robin around. Robin stumbled alongside, trying with all his might not to let Cyborg throw him. But it was no use – in a moment Robin was airborne, whooshing along so fast it was amazing his eyes didn't sink into his head. Using Robin's momentum against him, Cyborg let go, sending the Boy Wonder hurtling through the air.

"Fly, birdie, fly!" bellowed Cyborg, grinning.

Robin screamed, too stunned to help himself, as he soared right towards Starfire, who had come in just as Cyborg pulled his dastardly prank.

Robin crashed into her full-force.

The two went tumbling backwards, screaming. They bounced a few times, then skidded to a stop at the wall. Cyborg watched, mortified, as the duo untangled themselves. When they succeeded, they sat facing each other, groaning in pain.

"Starfire!" cried Cyborg. "Oh, great. Are you okay?"

"I am undamaged," muttered Starfire, standing up. "Robin, you are well also?"

"Yeah," breathed Robin, rubbing the arm Cyborg had used to turn him into a human slingshot. "I'm fine."

Starfire heaved him to his feet, smiling, then turned to give Cyborg an expectant look.

"Um," said Cyborg, his face a mixture of guilt and embarrassment. "W-Well… um…"

Robin narrowed his eyes darkly. "Well?" he demanded icily. "Aren't you going to say something for yourself?"

Cyborg was through with being timid. He sneered. He muttered something obscene under his breath, then, looking up to glare icily at his friend, he said, quite clearly, "Girl-snatching man-slut." Then he marched off, looking rather livid indeed.

Robin, shocked, could do nothing but watch his long-time friend walk away. He swallowed repeatedly, but no matter how hard he tried to speak he remained utterly mute.

Beast Boy, who had been eavesdropping the entire time, gaped at Cyborg's retreating back.

"Dude, that was _so_ not cool," he squeaked.

Raven stood up, shaking her head. "But it was justified," she whispered. She called out to Cyborg to wait for her and chased after him. Beast Boy instantly followed without hesitation.

Robin and Starfire were left standing alone, staring into space with empty hearts. After a long, long silence, Robin found the strength to speak. He didn't look at her as he talked.

"I can't believe he just did that," he whispered.

"Nor can I," replied Starfire, her voice heavy with sadness.

"What did I ever do to him?" Robin demanded from no one.

"Robin," Starfire whispered.

"What?"

Robin felt her brush up against him and grab his gloved hand. He frowned and refused to look at her, and instead he stared straight ahead at the TV. He felt her warm breath in his ear, and he clenched his teeth together tight. She was leaning against him now, putting all her weight on him. The mere closeness of her made Robin want to shout, to push her away, to embrace her… all at the same time…

He turned to look at her, to tell her to stop, and found himself caught in a heated kiss.

He jumped, but their lips didn't part. He felt panicked, unsure of what to do. His head was reeling… this was too much, to fast… He closed his eyes tight, trying to shut out the rest of the world with them.

Starfire was persistent. She pressed against him harder.

Robin shivered. The pollen tugged at him, and, very slowly, he began to kiss back.

Mistake.

He brought his hands up and clutched her shoulders firmly. His senses were a jumble, and all he could do was cling to her as if she were his last lifeline.

Inside, his mind was a raging war between his emotions and his common sense.

_'This is wrong. We shouldn't be… no, this isn't right. We're under the pollen's effect. This isn't real. We're only hurting ourselves. Stop… stop!' _

_'No, I won't stop. This is wonderful… heaven! I love her! I won't stop… this is ecstasy. I'll die if I let her go…'_

Instantly Robin was whisked into a whirling frenzy of passion. Impossibly, he moved even closer, digging his nails into her arms, pressing his own lips harder into her round, soft ones. Starfire shuddered. This egged on both his common sense and his emotions again.

_'See? This is so very wrong! I need to stop! STOP!'_

_'NO! No! I won't stop! She likes it! I like it too! No, I love it!'_

_'But it's WRONG!'_

_'Bliss doesn't even come close to what I'm feeling. I'm NOT giving this up!'_

_'Stop it! STOP RIGHT NOW!!!' _(A/N: Gollum, anyone? [snickersnort])

_'Never. Never ever. I love her…I won't ever let go…'_

_'Do it. Let go. This is wrong. Let GO!'_

Robin gasped, his eyes snapping open, and he pushed her away. He stood there, panting for breath, still gripping her shoulders tightly. How long had this been happening? It felt like hours he'd given in to the overwhelming power of her kiss… but (he hoped) it was only a few minutes at most.

"Robin…" Starfire moaned desperately.

"No," he gasped, his voice barely above a whisper. "No, Star. This is wrong… so very wrong…" He shook his bowed head slowly.

"No it is not," mewled Starfire. "Robin, I love you!"

"Oh, Starfire," he groaned, "don't…"

"But it is the truth! I love you! I _need_ you!"

"Please…"

"I love you!" she screamed, throwing herself into his arm and burying her face in his chest. When she spoke again, her voice was muffled. "I love you! I love you!"

Robin moaned, his heart and his mind torn in two. "Star, I love you too. But I can't. I shouldn't. It's not right…"

"But it _is_ right! So very, very right!" she insisted, gazing up at him through wide, pleading eyes.

His heart, his stomach, and his throat all knotted up at the same time, and it took all of his willpower not to kiss her again.

God, how he loved her.

_NO._

He didn't love her. It was all an illusion. He needed to remember that.

But, ah, what a wonderful illusion…

"I need to think," Robin said weakly, and raced to his room. He needed to think, true, but he also needed to get away from Starfire, who was becoming a major threat to his sanity.

* * *

Meanwhile

* * *

"Cyborg," whined Raven, "please, just listen to me!"

Cyborg sat, brooding, on the edge of the roof. His legs dangled down the side of the building and, his eyes venomous, he had his arms folded stubbornly over his chrome-plated chest.

"I bet Robin doesn't even love her," muttered Cyborg bitterly. "It's just that dumb pollen. And he's probably _trying _to keep her from me, just to watch me squirm. That dirty little…"

"Ever think that the only reason you're so upset is because of that pollen?" demanded Beast Boy. "Think about it. Logically. Maybe you don't love her at all, but because you breathed in that pollen like the rest of us, you've gone all loopy!" He leaned against Raven. "Not like Raven and I. _Our_ love is real."

Raven made a face, pushing him away. "In your dreams."

Cyborg huffed.

Thinking quick, Raven came up with a plan. "Cyborg, I have an idea. Because I care _so_ much about your feelings, I'll help you win Starfire over. Want to know how?" The way she saw it, this way she could Cyborg, and Cyborg could get over Starfire. Pure genius. "Well? Do you?"

Cyborg, indeed, was rather interested. He turned to look at her, eyes wide, trusting, and inquiring all at the same time. "How?"

"We'll make her jealous. Oh so very jealous…"

* * *

Back to Robin

* * *

Robin sat on his bed, his head in his hands, his thoughts going a mile a minute.

What had he just done? It couldn't be what he thought it was. Could it? It just didn't compute. No way. To actually think he had – even supposedly – done… it was almost laughable.

Almost.

Kissing Starfire? His long-time fantasy come to life? No, it couldn't be.

But it was.

Thinking back, he tried to come up with a reasonable explanation for his actions. The only one he came up with he could not accept: He loved Starfire.

Robin knew that what had come to pass was beyond the pollen's reach. He had long lost the belief that this was entirely the pollen's doing. At this point all of the destruction… all of the _carnage_… was his fault and his alone.

And that alone was hard enough to accept without having to think of the possibility that he MIGHT ACTUALLY love Starfire.

He knew that the reason being with her felt so right was not only because of the pollen, but because of something he had felt before. Before the entire incident before, not just before they'd kissed.

Kissed.

The word stung his tongue like hot acid. He didn't know why, but the thought of that word becoming an action made him feel hollow inside, and it made his head buzz like a hive of angry bees. Robin had been unable to control himself – and he'd wasted Starfire's first kiss because of it. Great. Now not only he confused and angry, he was guilty too.

Where were all of these random conclusions going, anyway? Why did he even CARE?

Frustrated, he threw his face into a pillow and tried to sleep. Even though it was a weak escape from his fate, it was one that would have to do for now.

* * *

**Author's Notes: R**obin and Starfire are so pathetic. --;; I wish I could say more or, better yet, fix their stupid dialog, but I'm afraid that's the best I can think up. Forgive their mushy Romeo-Juliet behavior, and… um… review. XD

Also, once again, I HAVE NEVER KISSED in my ENTIRE LIFE. I want to make sure you understand that. Okay. LOL... If my parents find this post I'm dead... --;;


	3. Shocked, Shaken, Recovered

Explanation and Confrontation

Ten points to whoever figures out what's going on when Robin gets in the living room… LOL. Please review! I'm sorry I took so long to post!

**Confusion and Confession**

_What exactly is Raven planning? And how will Robin ever stand to see Starfire again after what he's done? I smell conflict, don't you?_

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **Don't tell me you're THAT daft.

**Confusion and Confession**

****

****

Robin awoke the next day with his mouth dry and parched. He'd been tossing and turning all night, and he lay there in a mess of wrinkled blankets. Nightmares. He'd been having nightmares. He couldn't recall the dark, frightening dreams, but he could remember he'd had them. Robin headed to the bathroom and stuck his head under the sink faucet. The cold water rushed in his ears and down his cheeks, refreshing him in a way the shower could not. He shut off the tap and shook his head, splattering water everywhere. Grabbing a towel from the rack, he scrubbed his head dry.

He was SURE that at this point the pollen MUST have worn off. It was just ONE little flower. The effects couldn't be THIS strong, could they?

Robin carefully placed his mask back on his face and strode into the living room, only to stop dead in shock. Beast Boy sat brooding in the corner, and on the couch sat Raven – KNITTING. Beside her sat Cyborg, watching TV.

"Raven?" Robin asked cautiously, stepping into the room. "Why are you KNITTING?"

Raven looked up, and she grinned. This scared Robin even more. Starfire came into the room behind Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. He shivered.

"Oh, Robin! It's just WONDERFUL!" Raven exclaimed.

Robin backed up against the wall, squashing Starfire behind him. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"I'm PERFECT!" Raven cried, holding up her knitting.

A sock.

A tiny, pink sock…

"Raven, there's something terribly wrong with you," Robin stammered. He was scared. He was trapped in a room with a crazy woman. "Really."

"No, no. There's nothing wrong!" Raven assured. "It's just that… well…"

Cyborg smiled.

Raven giggled, sending chills up Robin's spine. This was just too scary for words… "Robin, it's so EXCITING!"

"More like scary."

"Robin, quit being so silly. This is GREAT news!"

"What is it?"

"Cyborg and I are getting MARRIED!"

Robin gagged, blanched, then gagged again. "W-WHAT!?"

"It's great, isn't it?"

Robin coughed uncontrollably, shocked. "Oh my God!" he shrieked.

"I know," Beast Boy muttered, folding his arms bitterly.

Robin shoved his way out of the room and ran down the hall. He slammed his back against the wall and stared at the ceiling, panting and trying to hold in the breakfast he hadn't eaten. He felt sick, and yet slightly disturbed…

Starfire zoomed past him, laughing long and loud.

Robin listened until her ringing voice faded away, then slumped to the floor. "What is going ON here!?" he cried, burying his face in his hands. He didn't know whether to laugh or to cry or to scream or to vomit or to just pack his bags and leave or to shake Raven until her brains oozed out her ears. Probably all of the above. Was she INSANE!? Yes. Judging by behavior that morning, she had DEFINITELY lost her mind. Was Cyborg insane? Probably yes.

Robin slammed his head against the wall, trying to jump-start his brain into understanding. That only gave him a headache, so he curled up in the hall and squeezed his eyes shut.

Apparently, the pollen had not worn off at all.

* * *

Robin didn't dare go into the living room for a while afterward, but instead stuck to his room. But after a while the hunger became unbearable, and he reluctantly made his way to the living room.

Cyborg and Raven lounged on the couch, chatting quietly, and Beast Boy watched them hatefully from his corner. Starfire was nowhere to be seen. Robin tip-toed to the fridge, gathered up his lunch, and sprinted to his room. In, out, gone. Just the way he'd hoped it'd go.

He found himself arriving at Starfire's bedroom door before he had time to realize where he was going. He stopped and looked at the cold steel door for a long time, before knocking.

The door whooshed open. Starfire grinned at him. Her face was red and she looked a little breathless. Like Robin had left her the other night…

He shook his head. "Uhm…"

"You brought food," Starfire pointed out.

"Yes. I'm hungry." Thinking fast, he added, "I thought you might like something to eat, so…"

"Come in," she said and stepped aside.

Robin ducked into the room and looked around. He realized he'd never been in Starfire's room before, and it was rather pretty. She took the food from him and dumped it all over the bed before he could marvel about it. She promptly sat down and began eating. Robin cautiously crawled onto the bed and sat cross-legged across from her. He watched her in silence a moment, then spoke.

"Uhm… Star… about last night…"

She stopped and looked up at him, eyes shining. Robin swallowed, feeling rather guilty and nervous yet again. "What?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"About last night… I'm really sorry. I don't know what came over me and… when this pollen wears off… I was hoping we could still be friends."

"No," she said.

Robin stared at her, shocked. "N-No?" he repeated, wounded. He recoiled slightly, preparing himself to jump off the bed and run.

"I do not want to be friends," she said, pushing the food aside. Her voice shook. "I do not want to be enemies. I want more than that…"

Robin was trembling. He shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Robin," she whispered, "I love you."

Robin squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing down the pain in his stomach. He slowly shook his head. "N-No. No you don't. You don't know what you're saying…"

"But I do. And even without the pollen I would have said this at some time." She reached out and brushed his bangs from his face.

Robin shook harder at the touch, and he refused to open his eyes. "No. No…"

"Robin…"

Robin jumped up and headed towards the door.

"ROBIN!" she shouted, and launched a starbolt right at his head. He dodged it and hit the floor with a thud. She slowly lifted herself into the air and came over to him. She hovered over him, her eyes glowing green.

"You don't understand!" Robin pleaded, alarmed. "You aren't thinking straight! Listen to me!"

"NO! YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

Robin shrunk back into the floor, eyes wide. This was the first fight between them, and by far the most awkward argument they'd ever had anyway. "NO! Starfire, you have to understand! This isn't –"

Starfire sank to the ground and straddled him, eyes still aglow. "Robin, I KNOW what I am doing!" she shouted at him.

Robin, after years of training, easily flipped her off of him and pinned her beneath him. She stared up at him, surprised.

"No," he repeated firmly, and sprung away. He sprinted for the door, but Starfire beat him to it. "Get out of the way, Starfire," he said slowly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Robin, if you walk through that door, not only will you leave this room but you will leave me with it."

"What?"

"Robin, if you leave me, I leave. Forever."

"You mean… you'll leave for Tamaran?"

She nodded. "And I will not come back. I will have no reason to."

Robin knew he wouldn't be able to bear that. He slumped in defeat. "Fine."

Starfire smiled and hugged him, suddenly back to her usual self.

"But Starfire," he said, carefully pushing her away, "I won't believe you if you say you love me."

"You have no need to, just as long as you listen," Starfire said affectionately, and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek.

* * *

"I know everything there is to know about this ordeal," Starfire explained. "I have been listening. Raven and Cyborg are not really getting married."

"What a relief," Robin sighed. "I was totally freaked."

She looked puzzled a moment, then decided to dismiss his "Earthen Slang." She smiled at him and continued on. "They were just hoping to get me jealous, you see, so I would leave you for Cyborg. Raven, of course, knew that was not going to happen. She had seen us, Robin, last night."

Robin groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"But she made the deal with Cyborg anyway. She knew that after a while Cyborg would grow tired of me, and instead go for Raven. Poor Beast Boy got shoved out of the picture completely."

Robin nodded. "I think I understand now." He paused. "And you do know that your English has improved, don't you?"

She smiled.

"So… um… can I go without you leaving us forever?"

She nodded. "But I wish you would not."

"Starfire, I need to wait until this pollen wears off. I can't stand being around you. Not that you're bad company or anything, but it drives me insane. Starfire, I want you. But I can't have you. I'm not in my right mind. I wouldn't be right. Understand?" Robin explained firmly.

She nodded. "I understand." She looked up at him. "But you shall see, after this pollen wears off, that you have been lying to yourself."

"You can only hope, Star."

She shook her head. "I know."

Silence.

"Well…" Robin said uncomfortably. "I better leave. Bye." And with that, he swiftly slipped out the door.

* * *

"Jealous, Starfire?" cooed Raven, her hand on Cyborg's shoulder.

"No," Starfire said flatly, eyes narrowed. "I am very… _happy_ for you. But I am not jealous."

"Why not?" Raven demanded, an edge in her voice.

"I am happy with my life," Starfire said.

Raven stared.

"But, Star, I…" Cyborg began.

Raven let out a shriek of anger and marched off to her room.

Cyborg stared after her.

"I know your little game, Cyborg, and I think it is very childish!" shouted Starfire, poking him in the chest. Cyborg, looking wounded, looked up at her through wide, doleful eyes.

"But, Starfire…" he began.

"No! You are letting yourselves get out of hand! And I have had enough!" Cyborg frowned as she continued. "Cyborg, do you not remember the pollen!?"

"I remember," Cyborg whispered. "But-"

"That is why you have been acting so strange, Cyborg! It is because you do not wish to think this isn't real!" She stopped, thinking of what Robin had told her. But he had been wrong – she'd loved him ever since they first met. She shook her head. "Cyborg, you need to stop this madness. Now."

Cyborg nodded. "I think I understand now…"

* * *

Robin stumbled across his room. He flopped down on the bed and buried his face in the blankets. The room was spinning and he felt light-headed, and he didn't feel so good. He groaned and tried to shut out the sound of crushing waves.

And then Starfire flashed before his eyes again.

Just like it had when he had first breathed in the pollen.

His eyes snapped open as millions of scene flickered before him, and, very slowly, he began to grin.

* * *

Raven stumbled into the room, closely followed by Beast Boy. "Guys," she breathed. "Guys, I think the pollen is wearing off." She sank to the floor.

Cyborg gasped and fell to his knees, and Starfire did the same…

To each one, someone was flashing before their eyes…

Someone special.

* * *

When it was over, Robin felt an intense weight lifted off of him. He grinned and danced about, hugging himself. "I'm free! I'm free!"

He flopped down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling as if his soul had been stripped free…

He jumped up. If he was cured, the other Titans must be too! He jumped up and raced to the living room.

The other Titans were just getting to their feet as he strode into the room. Robin paused in the doorway to watch what would happen.

The Titans stared at each other a long time, before Raven gave a high-pitched shriek. The lamp, which Cyborg had JUST patched back up, exploded.

"What did we DO to ourselves!?" she cried. She looked at Cyborg, and her face turned bright red. "I am SO sorry! This is insane!" she shook her head in amazement.

"We're free," Beast Boy sighed, grinning and looking at his hands.

There was an awkward silence.

"We acted like total idiots," said Cyborg flatly.

"Starfire, now I know why those flowers are illegal on your planet," said Beast Boy.

Starfire grinned.

"Promise me you'll never use them again," said Raven.

"Never again, friends, I promise," said Starfire. She looked up and saw Robin in the doorway. "Robin!"

Robin once again felt that strange pang in his stomach. His eyes widened and he blushed. Maybe the pollen DIDN'T wear off after all…?

"Hey, guys."

Mumbling, they replied, "Hey, Robin."

"I think we all wanna say something here," said Cyborg. "One… two… three…"

"SORRY!" they all burst out at once.

Starfire grinned. She jumped to her feat and enveloped Robin in the biggest hug she could muster.

Robin wheezed. "Oh. Ow. Star… fire… you're… crushing me…"

She jumped back, blushing. "Sorry."

Silence.

* * *

Robin strode into the living room later that day, feeling as if the weight of the world had been lifted off his shoulders. He was FREE!

He plopped down on the couch beside Starfire. She merely glanced at him, for she was intent on watching Cyborg and Beast Boy's game.

"Hey, there."

She looked up and smiled at him, then returned to watch the game.

"I WIN! YOU LOSE! HAHAHAHA!" Beast Boy shouted, punching the air. He danced around, waving his controller above his head. Cyborg frowned, narrowing his eyes.

Starfire laughed, clapping her hands. "Well done, friends!"

"What?" Beast Boy stumbled over the cords of his controller, and hit the floor with a thud. "OW!"

"Are you alright, Beast Boy?" Robin asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah." Beast Boy stood up, rubbing his arm. "I think I'm gonna get off video games for a little while." And he staggered out of the room.

"Wanna play, Robin?" Cyborg asked, lifting up Beast Boy's abandoned controller.

Robin glanced at Starfire. "No…"

Cyborg smiled knowingly. "Okay then. I guess there's nothing else to do. I think I'll go take a walk."

"You do that," Robin mumbled.

And Cyborg strode out, leaving Starfire and Robin alone.

There was a long, awkward silence as they stared at each other. What would they say? After that ordeal… after what they had said and done…

Starfire spoke first. "Robin…"

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Do you hate me or do you hate me. This is my first ever cliffhanger (I think). I promise to un-hang you soon, but for now. HA HA! :p

Also, I just wanna say, I cracked myself up writing the first part of this. I really did. I scared my parents, I laughed so hard. I was lucky I had another Word document up, or I would have had to delete it. Love me! HAHAHA!


	4. Revelation to an Ending

**Confusion and Confession**

_I suck at endings. Here is the conclusion to Confusion and Confession._

**Rated PG.**

**Disclaimer: **[sings] I own nothin', baby, 'sept the wind beneath my feet… Okay, so I'm not that good a singer. Shoot me.

**Confusion and Confession**

****

****

"Robin…"

"Don't," he said, his voice choked. "Just don't. I can't."

She fell silent, lowering her eyes. "What I said before still stands," she whispered.

Robin let out a strangled noise between a cry and a groan. He jerked to his feet. "I told you! I –"

"ROBIN! YOU CANNOT RUN AWAY FOREVER!" Starfire shouted. He grabbed his shoulder tightly, eyes glowing green. Her breath came shallow and ragged, as did Robin's. "Kiss me."

Robin shook his head. "N-No. I can't…"

"You can. And you will. You need to see the truth, Robin. You've been lying to yourself…" She reached out to brush his bangs out of his face, but he swatted her hand away.

"NO!" he shouted. "I can't! I CAN'T!"

But he could. He knew he could. He agreed with her completely. The pollen was out of the picture now, there was neither barrier nor force between them. It was their own free will now. The only reason he refused to believe her was because he was afraid. Afraid of his future, of what might happen.

He opened and closed his mouth several times. "I can't," he squeaked.

Starfire sighed, her eyes shining with hurt.

"Starfire, don't do that," he whined. "I CAN'T!"

"You can. But you are afraid," Starfire told him, her voice shaking. "Is that it, Robin? You are afraid?"

"Yes," Robin told her without hesitation. "I'm scared."

"Do not be," Starfire whispered, placing a finger on his heart and looking up at him earnestly. "I am here to make things better."

Robin gulped, and slowly closed his eyes…

* * *

Raven's eyes snapped open. She slowly rose from her meditating stance and looked around, eyes narrowed. Unpleasant sensations shot up and down her arms, her spine, her legs, rather like an icy cold shiver followed by a blast of heat followed by the raking of sandpaper over and over in rapid succession. SOMEONE in the tower was enjoying something. A LOT. Deciding to find out what it was, she sank to her knees and pressed her palms against the floor, closing her eyes. Cyborg and Beast Boy were sleeping (or Beast Boy was reading, whichever). She moved along, concentrating. Bathroom… no… Robin's bedroom… no… Starfire's bedroom… no… kitchen… no… living room… BINGO. It came from both of them, strong and singing. She jerked away suddenly as if scalded. She shuddered, shaking her head. She NEVER wanted to see or feel that again. The emotion was so high… it made her feel as if her skin was being ripped off. And the sight itself was unnerving. Seeing your friends… engaged in THAT strong of an activity… it was chilling.

But then it hit her full on. Her eyes widened and a wide grin split across her features. It looked rather scary – Raven smiling, but it was appropriate.

Robin and Starfire were kissing.

And they liked it.

* * *

Beast Boy jumped out of his doze as if he had been electrified. He looked around, eyes wide. "Wha?" he mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes. He looked up. "RAVEN!?"

"Shh," she ordered, putting a finger to her lips. "Listen. I felt some pretty strong vibrations. And when I say strong, I mean HUGE. I checked it out. You have to see this."

"But –"

"Leave Cyborg, we can fill him in later," Raven told him, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room.

"Wha!? WAIT!"

"What!?" she cried, wheeling around and letting go of him.

"I forgot my camera."

"Leave it," she hissed, grabbing his arm again. "Come on."

"Raven!" pleaded Beast Boy.

"Shut up. They'll hear you."

Beast Boy narrowed his eyes but picked up the pace so Raven wouldn't have to drag him. He kept his mouth shut as they made their way to the living room.

"Shh," whispered Raven, and inched towards the door. The two crept along the wall, making absolutely no noise. The door opened, and Raven let Beast Boy stick his head out. The sensations coming from the two in the living room was almost unbearable to Raven, and she shook with revulsion.

Beast Boy gasped.

Raven ripped him away instantly. "SHH!" she hissed.

"Sorry," whispered Beast Boy, grinning widely.

Raven shuddered. "Okay, let's go. I can't stand the aura coming from them…"

Beast Boy nodded and followed her down the hall to her room.

"Hey, Raven."

"Yes, Beast Boy?"

"Should we tell them?"

"Nah." Raven looked at him out of the corner of her eye, a small smile on her lips. "I think they can figure it out on their own."

* * *

Robin stumbled backwards, gasping. Starfire giggled, hiding her face in her hands. Robin slowly sank onto the couch, staring at his shaking hands.

"That… that was… YES!" he shouted, punching the air. He sounded like a small boy, exhilarated and optimistic. He grabbed Starfire by her shoulders and kissed her again, if only for a moment.

She grinned, resting her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. "Was that so bad?" she whispered in his ear.

"No," he breathed, his voice shaking with the rush of his actions. "It was great!" He flopped back, laughing breathlessly. "Now that I'm free of doubt that this isn't OUR choice, it feels… feels…" He sighed, grinning at her with sparkling eyes. "Amazing. Relieving. So many words, Star. So many."

"I understand," Starfire replied. "There is no sadness, no doubt, no worry…"

"It's pure," Robin said suddenly.

She nodded. "Pure."

"Absolutely." He laughed again. He shook his head. He felt free, clean, refreshed, unbound. It was the most wonderful feeling on Earth. "Ah, Star, thank you."

Starfire nodded and curled up on his lap. He put a hand on her waist and ran his fingers through her hair, utterly content.

Eventually his legs fell asleep, along with the rest of him, and the two of them together drifted off into peaceful slumber.

* * *

Robin woke very slowly the next day, taking in one fact at a time. Living room. Couch. Noon. He had fallen asleep on the couch and slept all night. Okay. Warm. Fuzzy. Happy. Someone. He was cuddled beside someone. Red hair. Starfire. She had fallen asleep too. Okay. They'd slept on the same couch all night. NOT okay.

"Starfire," Robin mumbled into the back of her head, closing his eyes. "Starfire, wake up."

She shifted but didn't wake.

Robin, his arm looped around her waist, gave her a small squeeze. "Wake up, Star."

Starfire groaned and mumbled. She rolled over and slept on.

Robin blinked. They were face-to-face, laying on the thin couch that barely held both of them. He blushed, feeling her breath on his face. She looked so beautiful when she slept.

Robin mentally slapped himself and cautiously knocked his forehead against hers. It hurt, but it was effective.

"OW!" she shouted, jumping up and clutching her face. She floated above Robin, who was doing the same. "Ow… ow… ow… ow…"

There was laughter. Robin sat up and looked around, still rubbing where he had been hit. Beast Boy and Cyborg stood there, laughing their heads off and pointing.

"WHAT!?" Robin shouted.

"You guys… are so hilarious!" squealed Beast Boy in between laughs. "You… should have HEARD yourselves!"

Cyborg's roaring laughter got to Robin more than Beast Boy's high-pitched giggling. "What did we do?" Robin demanded. "I fell asleep. Is that a crime?"

Cyborg pressed a button on his wrist, and Robin had to strain to hear over their laughter. All he heard was vague mumbling.

"I don't understand it," Robin informed them. "Not over your laughing."

Beast Boy a flea so that his laughter would be silenced, and Cyborg punched the button again before clasping a hand over his mouth.

What Robin heard made him blush furiously.

"Delete it," he said, his voice firm but strained.

"Never!" Beast Boy screamed, human once again. He was laughing so hard he was crying, rolling on the floor and clutching his stomach. Starfire, who had overheard everything, mumbled under her breath, looking rather embarrassed and flustered indeed.

"PLEASE delete it," Robin pleaded. "That's personal."

"I'll say!" cried Beast Boy.

Cyborg was hit by a fresh wave of giggles.

Robin pulled out his bowstaff, narrowing his eyes menacingly. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You wouldn't!" Cyborg gasped, his laughter gone.

"I would."

Starfire hovered over Robin's shoulder, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. She put a hand on his shoulder.

Cyborg got the hint that Robin WAS serious. Muttering sadly, he reluctantly deleted the recording.

"You two are so cute, you know that?" teased Beast Boy.

Robin, who still had his bowstaff in had, whacked Beast Boy right against the side of his head with it. Beast Boy howled in pain and rubbed his temple, glaring at Robin with utter hatred.

Robin laughed.

Beast Boy muttered to himself and shuffled out of the room, looking livid.

"So…" Cyborg began.

"I don't want to think about the future right now," Robin replied. He knew what Cyborg meant, the unspoken question. _"Are you guys gonna date now?"_

Starfire smiled, resting her chin on Robin's shoulder.

Robin glanced at her, and grinned. He looked back to Cyborg, who watched then with understanding in his eyes.

Robin sighed, recalling all of what had happened. He grabbed Starfire's hand and nodded at Cyborg. "I just want to think about the now."

THE END  
?

* * *

**Author's Notes: **This is the same with Ten Years After Today Tomorrow. I do not know if I will make a sequel, and the ending was sort of flat. I hope you don't mind. Please tell me what you think, though.

ALSO (I have to do this with every single one of my fanfictions now) I HAVE NEVER KISSED IN MY ENTIRE LIFE! NOT ONCE. Okay? I just wanna make sure that gets through to you. LOL.


End file.
